Phoenix Wright X Miles Edgeworth (SMUT, MAY GET NSFW)
by KayAmmyFaraday
Summary: It had been an exceptionally long day. Between unfruitful investigation and meetings with incompetent prosecutors (the Paynes, Winston and Gaspen, he noted, were especially gracious during today's confrontation), Miles was left exhausted, and wanted nothing more than to ease back into his plush conference chair and sip a hot cup of darjeeling tea. But he gets a BIG surprise...


p style="margin-top: 5px; margin-bottom: 5px; color: #777777; font-family: 'trebuchet ms'; line-height: 16.7999992370605px; text-align: justify;"It had been an exceptionally long day. Between unfruitful investigation and meetings with incompetent prosecutors (the Paynes, Winston and Gaspen, he noted, were especially gracious during today's confrontation), Miles was left exhausted, and wanted nothing more than to ease back into his plush conference chair and sip a hot cup of darjeeling tea. He couldn't relax now; paperwork lined his inbox endlessly, and his phone beside him shook every few moments- an indicator of new messages and unread emails./p  
p style="margin-top: 5px; margin-bottom: 5px; color: #777777; font-family: 'trebuchet ms'; line-height: 16.7999992370605px; text-align: justify;"Sighing, Edgeworth leaned towards the table to glance passingly at the glinting screen. The constant need for communication was only bolstered by technology, but it could really be a nuisance at times. Case reports, messages from detectives and officers, lunch offers, an… emoticon?/p  
p style="margin-top: 5px; margin-bottom: 5px; color: #777777; font-family: 'trebuchet ms'; line-height: 16.7999992370605px; text-align: justify;"That, and a heart./p  
p style="margin-top: 5px; margin-bottom: 5px; color: #777777; font-family: 'trebuchet ms'; line-height: 16.7999992370605px; text-align: justify;"Scrolling down the list, Miles' eyes grew weary. Line after line of ridiculous yellow faces with puckered lips, with the occasional winking eye; there was no doubt as to who was sending these. With another labored sigh, he entered his phone's passcode briskly and was brought to his messages./p  
p style="margin-top: 5px; margin-bottom: 5px; color: #777777; font-family: 'trebuchet ms'; line-height: 16.7999992370605px; text-align: justify;"It wasn't like Phoenix didn't know how busy Friday afternoons could be at the Prosecutor's Office. Miles had recounted his schedule repeatedly to his lover. He was not to be contacted during work hours regarding menial personal matters at all. Knowing himself, he would be swamped with documents at any given hour, and even a single call from Phoenix would hamper his progress. Perhaps he had been too lenient; the past few times Wright had called,he had given the defense attorney just light chidings. Seeing these new messages, it was clear that his censure hadn't worked./p  
p style="margin-top: 5px; margin-bottom: 5px; color: #777777; font-family: 'trebuchet ms'; line-height: 16.7999992370605px; text-align: justify;"He started to type, fingers dancing across the miniscule keyboard./p  
p style="margin-top: 5px; margin-bottom: 5px; color: #777777; font-family: 'trebuchet ms'; line-height: 16.7999992370605px; text-align: justify;"em style="color: #000000;"M: Wright, I'm busy. If you're going to send me those idiotic emoticons you absolutely insist on using, do it after work hours, as I requested./em/p  
p style="margin-top: 5px; margin-bottom: 5px; color: #777777; font-family: 'trebuchet ms'; line-height: 16.7999992370605px; text-align: justify;"The small line of text indicating the message had been read popped up almost immediately, and Miles knew the response would be quick. Sure enough, the phone vibrated in his hand as another message came up./p  
p style="margin-top: 5px; margin-bottom: 5px; color: #777777; font-family: 'trebuchet ms'; line-height: 16.7999992370605px; text-align: justify;"strong style="color: #cc6361;"em style="color: #000000;"P: Come on, you can't have THAT much paperwork./em/strong/p  
p style="margin-top: 5px; margin-bottom: 5px; color: #777777; font-family: 'trebuchet ms'; line-height: 16.7999992370605px; text-align: justify;"em style="color: #000000;"M: As a matter of fact, I do. Please save your messaging for later./em/p  
p style="margin-top: 5px; margin-bottom: 5px; color: #777777; font-family: 'trebuchet ms'; line-height: 16.7999992370605px; text-align: justify;"strong style="color: #cc6361;"em style="color: #000000;"P: That bad, huh?/em/strong/p  
p style="margin-top: 5px; margin-bottom: 5px; color: #777777; font-family: 'trebuchet ms'; line-height: 16.7999992370605px; text-align: justify;"strong style="color: #cc6361;"em style="color: #000000;"P: You know, I have a solution for that. ;)/em/strong/p  
p style="margin-top: 5px; margin-bottom: 5px; color: #777777; font-family: 'trebuchet ms'; line-height: 16.7999992370605px; text-align: justify;"It was obvious where the man was headed, and Miles sighed, shaking his head. Phoenix's thinly veiled attempts at distracting him at work, though charming, were ineffective all the same. He had always been known for his steely focus; nothing would break him from his work, and especially not an occurrence such as this./p  
p style="margin-top: 5px; margin-bottom: 5px; color: #777777; font-family: 'trebuchet ms'; line-height: 16.7999992370605px; text-align: justify;"em style="color: #000000;"M: You're using correct grammar in your texts./em/p  
p style="margin-top: 5px; margin-bottom: 5px; color: #777777; font-family: 'trebuchet ms'; line-height: 16.7999992370605px; text-align: justify;"em style="color: #000000;"M: I'm not foolish, Wright. I know what you're doing./em/p  
p style="margin-top: 5px; margin-bottom: 5px; color: #777777; font-family: 'trebuchet ms'; line-height: 16.7999992370605px; text-align: justify;"strong style="color: #cc6361;"em style="color: #000000;"P: ?/em/strong/p  
p style="margin-top: 5px; margin-bottom: 5px; color: #777777; font-family: 'trebuchet ms'; line-height: 16.7999992370605px; text-align: justify;"strong style="color: #cc6361;"em style="color: #000000;"P: What am I doing?/em/strong/p  
p style="margin-top: 5px; margin-bottom: 5px; color: #777777; font-family: 'trebuchet ms'; line-height: 16.7999992370605px; text-align: justify;"em style="color: #000000;"M: I'm turning notifications off./em/p  
p style="margin-top: 5px; margin-bottom: 5px; color: #777777; font-family: 'trebuchet ms'; line-height: 16.7999992370605px; text-align: justify;"strong style="color: #cc6361;"em style="color: #000000;"P: Milesssssssssss/em/strong/p  
p style="margin-top: 5px; margin-bottom: 5px; color: #777777; font-family: 'trebuchet ms'; line-height: 16.7999992370605px; text-align: justify;"Edgeworth put his phone on sleep mode with a theatrical pushing of a button. It was funny how a simple press of a switch could inspire such a feeling of triumph in a person. Placing the device face down, he took the first stack of paperwork off his desk tray and began to read the dark print./p  
p style="margin-top: 5px; margin-bottom: 5px; color: #777777; font-family: 'trebuchet ms'; line-height: 16.7999992370605px; text-align: justify;" —/p  
p style="margin-top: 5px; margin-bottom: 5px; color: #777777; font-family: 'trebuchet ms'; line-height: 16.7999992370605px; text-align: justify;"Miles took a breath of relief as he placed the last document for the day in his outbox. Feeling knotted discomfort in his shoulders, he took a light stretch and kneaded his stiff trapezius muscles, willing the tension to leave. It was then that Miles realized that his phone had ceased vibrating, and he lifted the device, turning it on to view the messages that he'd missed./p  
p style="margin-top: 5px; margin-bottom: 5px; color: #777777; font-family: 'trebuchet ms'; line-height: 16.7999992370605px; text-align: justify;"The first thing that popped out, rather than abundance of emoticons, was the lack of them. Instead, there had been a silence from Phoenix in the hour immediately following their SMS conversation. It was what came after this brief silence ("the calm before the storm", so to speak) that was less than /br /As he read through the grey text bubbles, the messages went from flirty- reminiscent of those from cheesy, outdated romance films that run during the day on television- to more shameless and more… wanton expressions./p  
p style="margin-top: 5px; margin-bottom: 5px; color: #777777; font-family: 'trebuchet ms'; line-height: 16.7999992370605px; text-align: justify;"It was a good thing, the prosecutor reflected, that he had kept his phone screen hidden while he was working./p  
p style="margin-top: 5px; margin-bottom: 5px; color: #777777; font-family: 'trebuchet ms'; line-height: 16.7999992370605px; text-align: justify;"He could almost laugh, seeing Phoenix's rendition of what people referred to now as "sexting". Miles had known that the other man had dabbled in theater in his younger years, as reflected by his histrionic "performances" in court, but that flair, sexualized and put in textual form? Nothing could compare./p  
p style="margin-top: 5px; margin-bottom: 5px; color: #777777; font-family: 'trebuchet ms'; line-height: 16.7999992370605px; text-align: justify;"Miles skimmed through the rest of his partner's texts, scoffing sometimes at the sheer bravado, and realized that it had been two hours since office hours had ended. Wright had kept his word and saved the lewd texting for later. Why, then, did it feel as if that didn't help matters?/p  
p style="margin-top: 5px; margin-bottom: 5px; color: #777777; font-family: 'trebuchet ms'; line-height: 16.7999992370605px; text-align: justify;"He decided it was about time he checked in with Wright./p  
p style="margin-top: 5px; margin-bottom: 5px; color: #777777; font-family: 'trebuchet ms'; line-height: 16.7999992370605px; text-align: justify;"The phone rang only several times before the attorney responded./p  
p style="margin-top: 5px; margin-bottom: 5px; color: #777777; font-family: 'trebuchet ms'; line-height: 16.7999992370605px; text-align: justify;""Edgeworth?"/p  
p style="margin-top: 5px; margin-bottom: 5px; color: #777777; font-family: 'trebuchet ms'; line-height: 16.7999992370605px; text-align: justify;""Wright."/p  
p style="margin-top: 5px; margin-bottom: 5px; color: #777777; font-family: 'trebuchet ms'; line-height: 16.7999992370605px; text-align: justify;""You saw my messages, huh?" Phoenix's wolfish grin could be heard through his voice. It was impossible to simply ignore the messages, they had come in such concentration, and Miles could just barely put a scolding tone in his speech./p  
p style="margin-top: 5px; margin-bottom: 5px; color: #777777; font-family: 'trebuchet ms'; line-height: 16.7999992370605px; text-align: justify;""Unfortunately for you, your efforts at distracting me from my work were in vain." He let his tone of voice drop to ice. "I recall telling you to save your messaging for after work hours, Phoenix, but that sort of texting? Honestly, I expected more from you."/p  
p style="margin-top: 5px; margin-bottom: 5px; color: #777777; font-family: 'trebuchet ms'; line-height: 16.7999992370605px; text-align: justify;""Did you not like the narrative? I did try my best."/p  
p style="margin-top: 5px; margin-bottom: 5px; color: #777777; font-family: 'trebuchet ms'; line-height: 16.7999992370605px; text-align: justify;""I fail to see how right-pointing finger emoticon beside an "a-ok" gesture emoticon is considered narrative."/p  
p style="margin-top: 5px; margin-bottom: 5px; color: #777777; font-family: 'trebuchet ms'; line-height: 16.7999992370605px; text-align: justify;""Did you like the little sunrise and stars I put after that, at least?"/p  
p style="margin-top: 5px; margin-bottom: 5px; color: #777777; font-family: 'trebuchet ms'; line-height: 16.7999992370605px; text-align: justify;""Wright."/p  
p style="margin-top: 5px; margin-bottom: 5px; color: #777777; font-family: 'trebuchet ms'; line-height: 16.7999992370605px; text-align: justify;""It took me forever to come up with. It's hard enough being limited to just 847 emojis, but to represent something like an ORGASM with little trains, eating utensils and flowers? Now that's an ordeal."/p  
p style="margin-top: 5px; margin-bottom: 5px; color: #777777; font-family: 'trebuchet ms'; line-height: 16.7999992370605px; text-align: justify;""Phoenix."/p  
p style="margin-top: 5px; margin-bottom: 5px; color: #777777; font-family: 'trebuchet ms'; line-height: 16.7999992370605px; text-align: justify;""Hm?"/p  
p style="margin-top: 5px; margin-bottom: 5px; color: #777777; font-family: 'trebuchet ms'; line-height: 16.7999992370605px; text-align: justify;""I know that you're happy with your new phone, but sending garish emoticon show-not-tell stories, especially sexual ones, is simply immature."/p  
p style="margin-top: 5px; margin-bottom: 5px; color: #777777; font-family: 'trebuchet ms'; line-height: 16.7999992370605px; text-align: justify;""You know I'm insatiable like that, babe." Phoenix laughed, the deep, warm sound reverberating. "Just wanted to spread the love."/p  
p style="margin-top: 5px; margin-bottom: 5px; color: #777777; font-family: 'trebuchet ms'; line-height: 16.7999992370605px; text-align: justify;""You're incorrigible."/p  
p style="margin-top: 5px; margin-bottom: 5px; color: #777777; font-family: 'trebuchet ms'; line-height: 16.7999992370605px; text-align: justify;""You love it."/p  
p style="margin-top: 5px; margin-bottom: 5px; color: #777777; font-family: 'trebuchet ms'; line-height: 16.7999992370605px; text-align: justify;"It was always relaxing to banter with Phoenix. He could do with release from the inflexible ways of his occupation every so often, and to have someone treat him without formality was a pleasure. With a pang, Miles realized that he had been so caught up with work that he hadn't seen Phoenix in days./p  
p style="margin-top: 5px; margin-bottom: 5px; color: #777777; font-family: 'trebuchet ms'; line-height: 16.7999992370605px; text-align: justify;""Hello?" The sound of his partner's voice shook him back to the call./p  
p style="margin-top: 5px; margin-bottom: 5px; color: #777777; font-family: 'trebuchet ms'; line-height: 16.7999992370605px; text-align: justify;""I'm sorry. I was lost in thought."/p  
p style="margin-top: 5px; margin-bottom: 5px; color: #777777; font-family: 'trebuchet ms'; line-height: 16.7999992370605px; text-align: justify;""You're done with work for the night, right?" /p  
p style="margin-top: 5px; margin-bottom: 5px; color: #777777; font-family: 'trebuchet ms'; line-height: 16.7999992370605px; text-align: justify;"" I am."/p  
p style="margin-top: 5px; margin-bottom: 5px; color: #777777; font-family: 'trebuchet ms'; line-height: 16.7999992370605px; text-align: justify;""Trucy isn't home."/p  
p style="margin-top: 5px; margin-bottom: 5px; color: #777777; font-family: 'trebuchet ms'; line-height: 16.7999992370605px; text-align: justify;"He paused./p  
p style="margin-top: 5px; margin-bottom: 5px; color: #777777; font-family: 'trebuchet ms'; line-height: 16.7999992370605px; text-align: justify;"The thought of going over to the Wright household and indulging for the night rolled itself around in Miles' head. Certainly, the prospect was inviting, but it was almost certain he would not get his fill of sleep. 8 hours of sleep was crucial, after all, to proper brain function, as was keeping regular sleeping hours./p  
p style="margin-top: 5px; margin-bottom: 5px; color: #777777; font-family: 'trebuchet ms'; line-height: 16.7999992370605px; text-align: justify;"Was Phoenix's breath… heavier than before? His ears picked up on the change. It was a small difference, and Miles had to strain to hear it. However, there was no doubt about it- his partner's breathing had definitely become more hastened. The cogs in his brain started turning- No, nothing could be wrong. Knowing Phoenix, he would simply be splayed out on the couch taking this call, barely even moving an inch now that he had a cordless phone./p  
p style="margin-top: 5px; margin-bottom: 5px; color: #777777; font-family: 'trebuchet ms'; line-height: 16.7999992370605px; text-align: justify;"What could have caused this change in his breathing?/p  
p style="margin-top: 5px; margin-bottom: 5px; color: #777777; font-family: 'trebuchet ms'; line-height: 16.7999992370605px; text-align: justify;"A faint but familiar gulp of air from the other end of the receiver confirmed Miles' speculation./p  
p style="margin-top: 5px; margin-bottom: 5px; color: #777777; font-family: 'trebuchet ms'; line-height: 16.7999992370605px; text-align: justify;""Phoenix. What are you doing?"/p  
p style="margin-top: 5px; margin-bottom: 5px; color: #777777; font-family: 'trebuchet ms'; line-height: 16.7999992370605px; text-align: justify;""W-What? Why?"/p  
p style="margin-top: 5px; margin-bottom: 5px; color: #777777; font-family: 'trebuchet ms'; line-height: 16.7999992370605px; text-align: justify;""Your breathing's become heavier."/p  
p style="margin-top: 5px; margin-bottom: 5px; color: #777777; font-family: 'trebuchet ms'; line-height: 16.7999992370605px; text-align: justify;"It had to be what he suspected./p  
p style="margin-top: 5px; margin-bottom: 5px; color: #777777; font-family: 'trebuchet ms'; line-height: 16.7999992370605px; text-align: justify;""Are you," Miles paused, tasting the words on his tongue again before delivering them. "Are you aroused?"/p  
p style="margin-top: 5px; margin-bottom: 5px; color: #777777; font-family: 'trebuchet ms'; line-height: 16.7999992370605px; text-align: justify;"There was a brief silence, but all at once, Phoenix broke into pure laughter. Edgeworth waited patiently for Phoenix's answer, chagrined./p  
p style="margin-top: 5px; margin-bottom: 5px; color: #777777; font-family: 'trebuchet ms'; line-height: 16.7999992370605px; text-align: justify;""Miles Edgeworth, Chief Prosecutor and Master of Logic, everyone." The laughter was dying now, but the tone of Wright's voice remained amused./p  
p style="margin-top: 5px; margin-bottom: 5px; color: #777777; font-family: 'trebuchet ms'; line-height: 16.7999992370605px; text-align: justify;""I simply put two and two together, given your earlier messages, our banter, your sudden quickness of breath, and your reluctance to divulge your current activity-"/p  
p style="margin-top: 5px; margin-bottom: 5px; color: #777777; font-family: 'trebuchet ms'; line-height: 16.7999992370605px; text-align: justify;""And I tried to mask it so well, too! Ahh, em style="color: #000000;"dammit/em." Phoenix descended again into embarrassed laughter, this time revealing the pink flush that must be on his cheeks. "Yes, okay? I've been sending you those stupid texts all evening. We haven't done anything inem style="color: #000000;"days/em."/p  
p style="margin-top: 5px; margin-bottom: 5px; color: #777777; font-family: 'trebuchet ms'; line-height: 16.7999992370605px; text-align: justify;"Miles gulped, hearing the tinge of neediness in his lover's voice./p  
p style="margin-top: 5px; margin-bottom: 5px; color: #777777; font-family: 'trebuchet ms'; line-height: 16.7999992370605px; text-align: justify;""It started out as a joke; I like to imagine you cringing at your big oak desk over my cheesy love messages, but now…" Phoenix trailed off, silence punctuating his point./p  
p style="margin-top: 5px; margin-bottom: 5px; color: #777777; font-family: 'trebuchet ms'; line-height: 16.7999992370605px; text-align: justify;""Should I come over?"/p  
p style="margin-top: 5px; margin-bottom: 5px; color: #777777; font-family: 'trebuchet ms'; line-height: 16.7999992370605px; text-align: justify;""Honestly, Miles," Wright gave a shaky laugh, ending with a tight intake of breath, "I… don't think I'm going to last that long."/p  
p style="margin-top: 5px; margin-bottom: 5px; color: #777777; font-family: 'trebuchet ms'; line-height: 16.7999992370605px; text-align: justify;"Suddenly, Edgeworth's pants seemed much tighter, and he slowly exhaled as the mental image of his lover, so undone from just a few naughty text messages and casual teasing, slipped across his mind. He brought his free hand down, placing it carefully on his own thigh and rubbing his thumb over the taut fabric of his trousers./p  
p style="margin-top: 5px; margin-bottom: 5px; color: #777777; font-family: 'trebuchet ms'; line-height: 16.7999992370605px; text-align: justify;"His lips were getting dry now, with the sound of Phoenix's breaths dancing in his ear./p  
p style="margin-top: 5px; margin-bottom: 5px; color: #777777; font-family: 'trebuchet ms'; line-height: 16.7999992370605px; text-align: justify;""Well," Miles breathed, his voice dropping to a low murmur, "there's no reason you should have to." Holding the phone's speaker close to his groin, he pulled at his pants zipper sharply, exaggerating the sound of the slide down the zipper's teeth. As firm as his pull was, the action made his breath hitch as the metal drew a line down his hardening bulge./p  
p style="margin-top: 5px; margin-bottom: 5px; color: #777777; font-family: 'trebuchet ms'; line-height: 16.7999992370605px; text-align: justify;"Returning the receiver to his ear, he found that the other side of the call had gone silent./p  
p style="margin-top: 5px; margin-bottom: 5px; color: #777777; font-family: 'trebuchet ms'; line-height: 16.7999992370605px; text-align: justify;"Then, a breath./p  
p style="margin-top: 5px; margin-bottom: 5px; color: #777777; font-family: 'trebuchet ms'; line-height: 16.7999992370605px; text-align: justify;""em style="color: #000000;"Shit/em, Miles."/p  
p style="margin-top: 5px; margin-bottom: 5px; color: #777777; font-family: 'trebuchet ms'; line-height: 16.7999992370605px; text-align: justify;"A sly smile crept across the prosecutor's face as Phoenix let out a low moan. He took the phone between his ear and his shoulder, his hands busy with his belt buckle. Finding his stiffening erection easily, Edgeworth traced his free fingers down, enjoying the tingling sensation of the feather-light touch./p  
p style="margin-top: 5px; margin-bottom: 5px; color: #777777; font-family: 'trebuchet ms'; line-height: 16.7999992370605px; text-align: justify;""I wonder," He chuckled, starting to palm his member with firmer strokes, "I wonder what you look like at this moment. Can you feel the crimson heat on your face, burning all the way to your ears?" A dark spot was beginning to form on his black briefs. "Of course you can. You must look amazing, with the way your stomach rippled at every stroke I trailed down your magnificent body last sunday."/p  
p style="margin-top: 5px; margin-bottom: 5px; color: #777777; font-family: 'trebuchet ms'; line-height: 16.7999992370605px; text-align: justify;"Another stuttered gasp was response to Miles' comments, the inviting sound going straight to the prosecutor's groin. Pulling his pants and underwear down to free his straining cock, he gasped slightly as the cool office ventilation came down to contrast the warmth of the cloth./p  
p style="margin-top: 5px; margin-bottom: 5px; color: #777777; font-family: 'trebuchet ms'; line-height: 16.7999992370605px; text-align: justify;"Phoenix had grown unnaturally quiet- breathy, rather, on the other end of the line, letting out the occasional whine, and Miles closed his eyes, willing the heady sound to linger through his body and slowing his hand to match the timing of Phoenix's outbursts. The sound gradually died, and almost complete silence came from the other end of the call save the noise of strained breath, the way Phoenix always sounded when he…/p  
p style="margin-top: 5px; margin-bottom: 5px; color: #777777; font-family: 'trebuchet ms'; line-height: 16.7999992370605px; text-align: justify;""Phoenix."/p  
p style="margin-top: 5px; margin-bottom: 5px; color: #777777; font-family: 'trebuchet ms'; line-height: 16.7999992370605px; text-align: justify;"The other man answered with a questioning murmur, sounding so blissed out that Miles nearly felt bad for what he was to say next./p  
p style="margin-top: 5px; margin-bottom: 5px; color: #777777; font-family: 'trebuchet ms'; line-height: 16.7999992370605px; text-align: justify;""Stop."/p  
p style="margin-top: 5px; margin-bottom: 5px; color: #777777; font-family: 'trebuchet ms'; line-height: 16.7999992370605px; text-align: justify;"His name, a choked utterance in his ear, was indication that his partner had managed to at least still his hand. Out of courtesy, Miles did the same, bringing his fist to a stop at the base of his erection./p  
p style="margin-top: 5px; margin-bottom: 5px; color: #777777; font-family: 'trebuchet ms'; line-height: 16.7999992370605px; text-align: justify;""Don't rush. Take the time to savor this."/p  
p style="margin-top: 5px; margin-bottom: 5px; color: #777777; font-family: 'trebuchet ms'; line-height: 16.7999992370605px; text-align: justify;""Miles-"/p  
p style="margin-top: 5px; margin-bottom: 5px; color: #777777; font-family: 'trebuchet ms'; line-height: 16.7999992370605px; text-align: justify;""It's not every day you'll find me like this, so hard in hand and face flushed with arousal," Taking his hand away, Edgeworth stroked a finger up his length with just enough pressure to made himself shudder, releasing an audible groan from the depths of his throat. "There's so much more that could be done."/p  
p style="margin-top: 5px; margin-bottom: 5px; color: #777777; font-family: 'trebuchet ms'; line-height: 16.7999992370605px; text-align: justify;"He paused, an idea surfacing in his mind./p  
p style="margin-top: 5px; margin-bottom: 5px; color: #777777; font-family: 'trebuchet ms'; line-height: 16.7999992370605px; text-align: justify;""You're absolutely sure Trucy's not home?"/p  
p style="margin-top: 5px; margin-bottom: 5px; color: #777777; font-family: 'trebuchet ms'; line-height: 16.7999992370605px; text-align: justify;""What, are you coming over now?"/p  
p style="margin-top: 5px; margin-bottom: 5px; color: #777777; font-family: 'trebuchet ms'; line-height: 16.7999992370605px; text-align: justify;""Though the thought is tempting, Wright, as you said before," Miles shook his head, though no one was there to see, "I don't think I'm going to last that long." Echoing the words from earlier, he took his phone, pressing the speaker button./p  
p style="margin-top: 5px; margin-bottom: 5px; color: #777777; font-family: 'trebuchet ms'; line-height: 16.7999992370605px; text-align: justify;""Can you hear me?"/p  
p style="margin-top: 5px; margin-bottom: 5px; color: #777777; font-family: 'trebuchet ms'; line-height: 16.7999992370605px; text-align: justify;""Ngh. Crystal."/p  
p style="margin-top: 5px; margin-bottom: 5px; color: #777777; font-family: 'trebuchet ms'; line-height: 16.7999992370605px; text-align: justify;""Turn your speakerphone on." Edgeworth continued, phone now resting on his desk; one hand rested on the arm of his chair and the other reaching up and under his shirt to trace teasing lines across his torso. Perhaps he couldn't physically be there with Phoenix, couldn't feel his partner's hot breaths against his skin or feel Phoenix's body against his own, but aural sex had merits as well. "It will be easier hands-free."/p  
p style="margin-top: 5px; margin-bottom: 5px; color: #777777; font-family: 'trebuchet ms'; line-height: 16.7999992370605px; text-align: justify;"There was some rustling before, noisily, Phoenix returned to the call./p  
p style="margin-top: 5px; margin-bottom: 5px; color: #777777; font-family: 'trebuchet ms'; line-height: 16.7999992370605px; text-align: justify;""Alright, I'm back."/p  
p style="margin-top: 5px; margin-bottom: 5px; color: #777777; font-family: 'trebuchet ms'; line-height: 16.7999992370605px; text-align: justify;"About time - there was only so much Miles could endure while waiting for the attorney to figure out the basic operation of a smartphone. After a brief pause to gather his thoughts, he spoke again./p  
p style="margin-top: 5px; margin-bottom: 5px; color: #777777; font-family: 'trebuchet ms'; line-height: 16.7999992370605px; text-align: justify;""So, Phoenix. What are you feeling?"/p  
p style="margin-top: 5px; margin-bottom: 5px; color: #777777; font-family: 'trebuchet ms'; line-height: 16.7999992370605px; text-align: justify;""I'm… good, I guess?" Sheepishness filled the other man's tone. "It's getting, uh, hard to ignore. It's been so long since I've…"/p  
p style="margin-top: 5px; margin-bottom: 5px; color: #777777; font-family: 'trebuchet ms'; line-height: 16.7999992370605px; text-align: justify;""It's been too long," The prosecutor paused, hesitant. "Too long since I've pressed myself flush against your heat, since I've heard your breath hitch against my ear as I grind against your length." He felt his embarrassment travel hot onto his face, and he pushed himself to continue. "I wish I could be there to taste that salty sheen of sweat on your back, to claim your mouth and kiss you until we both run out of breath."/p  
p style="margin-top: 5px; margin-bottom: 5px; color: #777777; font-family: 'trebuchet ms'; line-height: 16.7999992370605px; text-align: justify;""God, Miles," Phoenix swallowed thickly, his breaths becoming more urgent. "I wish you were here with me too. I… want to bury my face into your neck and breathe in your hot scent."/p  
p style="margin-top: 5px; margin-bottom: 5px; color: #777777; font-family: 'trebuchet ms'; line-height: 16.7999992370605px; text-align: justify;""If you were here, I'd push you down and sprawl my hands across your body- Imagine your hands are mine. Touch your chest; I want to take the time to trace every ridge, every fine detail of your heated skin." Edgeworth willed his reservations away as he spoke. "Are your nipples hard? They must be, after all of this." He bit back a moan as he started to caress his own./p  
p style="margin-top: 5px; margin-bottom: 5px; color: #777777; font-family: 'trebuchet ms'; line-height: 16.7999992370605px; text-align: justify;"His lover's gasps were a clear answer to his question./p  
p style="margin-top: 5px; margin-bottom: 5px; color: #777777; font-family: 'trebuchet ms'; line-height: 16.7999992370605px; text-align: justify;""Close your eyes- Imagine that I'm bringing my hands downwards all over your body. You're burning up, you're so indecent like this."/p  
p style="margin-top: 5px; margin-bottom: 5px; color: #777777; font-family: 'trebuchet ms'; line-height: 16.7999992370605px; text-align: justify;"Phoenix was quietly whimpering between breathy gulps of air, now- almost pleadingly; his voice had gone up a pitch. Miles could imagine him, lying down on the plush narrowness that was the Wright household couch, legs quivering in anticipation and hands all over his own body. Enjoying the imagery, the prosecutor brought his fingers to the head of his erection, massaging it tenderly to coax translucent precome out./p  
p style="margin-top: 5px; margin-bottom: 5px; color: #777777; font-family: 'trebuchet ms'; line-height: 16.7999992370605px; text-align: justify;""If I were there with you now, I would tease your skin with light kisses, then take your length in my hand, stroking it slowly and deliberately until you beg for more." He wondered how long exactly he could keep this talk up before he succumbed to the sensation. With Wright so needy like this, it would take considerable effort to continue this line of conversation./p  
p style="margin-top: 5px; margin-bottom: 5px; color: #777777; font-family: 'trebuchet ms'; line-height: 16.7999992370605px; text-align: justify;"A soft cry of his name over the sound of panting brought him back to the call. Muttering a quick apology, Miles directed his mind back to the task at hand./p  
p style="margin-top: 5px; margin-bottom: 5px; color: #777777; font-family: 'trebuchet ms'; line-height: 16.7999992370605px; text-align: justify;""I'd bring you to the very heights of rapture and keep you there- keep you there until you can't even remember your own name, my teeth nipping at your sweat-tainted nape as I pump my hand up and down your shaft." Shifting slightly in his seat to further push his clothing away, he relished the new coolness./p  
p style="margin-top: 5px; margin-bottom: 5px; color: #777777; font-family: 'trebuchet ms'; line-height: 16.7999992370605px; text-align: justify;""But that's not enough, is it now, Phoenix?" Edgeworth whispered, allowing the hints of a smirk enter his words./p  
p style="margin-top: 5px; margin-bottom: 5px; color: #777777; font-family: 'trebuchet ms'; line-height: 16.7999992370605px; text-align: justify;""Mmmmh."/p  
p style="margin-top: 5px; margin-bottom: 5px; color: #777777; font-family: 'trebuchet ms'; line-height: 16.7999992370605px; text-align: justify;""It wouldn't be enough for me, either." He swallowed. "I wouldn't be satisfied merely wrapping my hand around your erection… I'd have the urge to do something more. I'd meet your eyes as I brought my head down to your crotch." /p  
p style="margin-top: 5px; margin-bottom: 5px; color: #777777; font-family: 'trebuchet ms'; line-height: 16.7999992370605px; text-align: justify;""M-Miles…"/p  
p style="margin-top: 5px; margin-bottom: 5px; color: #777777; font-family: 'trebuchet ms'; line-height: 16.7999992370605px; text-align: justify;""I'd wet my lips, swiping my tongue over them so that they're glistening with saliva, and then… I'd engulf the head of your impressive cock with my mouth."/p  
p style="margin-top: 5px; margin-bottom: 5px; color: #777777; font-family: 'trebuchet ms'; line-height: 16.7999992370605px; text-align: justify;"Just the thought of getting a blow job from him, Miles knew, could be enough to bring Phoenix over the edge. That his boyfriend only gave a hard, labored swallow was testament to how much he- they- wanted this call to continue./p  
p style="margin-top: 5px; margin-bottom: 5px; color: #777777; font-family: 'trebuchet ms'; line-height: 16.7999992370605px; text-align: justify;""I'd take you in deep, pulsating my tongue against the velvety surface of your length. I'd leave the briefest scrapes of my teeth on you, the way that never fails to drive you mad."/p  
p style="margin-top: 5px; margin-bottom: 5px; color: #777777; font-family: 'trebuchet ms'; line-height: 16.7999992370605px; text-align: justify;"Their breaths were louder now, resounding through Edgeworth's office beside the sounds of heated skin on skin and the light creaking of office furniture. In the back of his mind, Miles thanked God that the whole building was soundproofed. He took his fingers into his mouth, lathing wet, noisy strokes around them and withdrawing them, only to clasp them onto his own erection and add slipperiness to the sensation./p  
p style="margin-top: 5px; margin-bottom: 5px; color: #777777; font-family: 'trebuchet ms'; line-height: 16.7999992370605px; text-align: justify;""I'd trace my tongue along your frenulum, the way that allows pleasure to go straight to the knotting at the base of your spine."/p  
p style="margin-top: 5px; margin-bottom: 5px; color: #777777; font-family: 'trebuchet ms'; line-height: 16.7999992370605px; text-align: justify;""Miles," Phoenix's voice came, a questioning noise broken by in-between gasps. "What… the em style="color: #000000;"hell/em is a frenulum?"/p  
p style="margin-top: 5px; margin-bottom: 5px; color: #777777; font-family: 'trebuchet ms'; line-height: 16.7999992370605px; text-align: justify;"Miles paused, mind clouded by desire. "It's… It's the… small, sensitive ridge underneath the head of your penis. Leave the questions for later!" /p  
p style="margin-top: 5px; margin-bottom: 5px; color: #777777; font-family: 'trebuchet ms'; line-height: 16.7999992370605px; text-align: justify;""Aye… Aye, Captain." Phoenix exhaled, releasing a breathy chuckle./p  
p style="margin-top: 5px; margin-bottom: 5px; color: #777777; font-family: 'trebuchet ms'; line-height: 16.7999992370605px; text-align: justify;""Wright, I swear that I will hang up right now if you continue this "roleplay" of yours." The prosecutor scolded, though the bite in his words was considerably hindered by his arousal./p  
p style="margin-top: 5px; margin-bottom: 5px; color: #777777; font-family: 'trebuchet ms'; line-height: 16.7999992370605px; text-align: justify;""N-No! Please." Gulping, the defense attorney pleaded. "Keep going."/p  
p style="margin-top: 5px; margin-bottom: 5px; color: #777777; font-family: 'trebuchet ms'; line-height: 16.7999992370605px; text-align: justify;""Or perhaps I should leave you helpless and frustrated. After all of those messages earlier today and the very fact that you attempted to disturb my work-"/p  
p style="margin-top: 5px; margin-bottom: 5px; color: #777777; font-family: 'trebuchet ms'; line-height: 16.7999992370605px; text-align: justify;""So, um. Can… we get back to the part where you were sucking my dick?"/p  
p style="margin-top: 5px; margin-bottom: 5px; color: #777777; font-family: 'trebuchet ms'; line-height: 16.7999992370605px; text-align: justify;"If glares could shoot daggers through cellular networks, Miles' would have. After minimal thought, however, he decided to dismiss Wright's blunt remark./p  
p style="margin-top: 5px; margin-bottom: 5px; color: #777777; font-family: 'trebuchet ms'; line-height: 16.7999992370605px; text-align: justify;"He would deal with that later./p  
p style="margin-top: 5px; margin-bottom: 5px; color: #777777; font-family: 'trebuchet ms'; line-height: 16.7999992370605px; text-align: justify;""As I was saying… I would bring my tongue along your frenulum and leave my fingers massaging the base of your penis, taking your balls in the palm of my other hand and applying just enough pressure."/p  
p style="margin-top: 5px; margin-bottom: 5px; color: #777777; font-family: 'trebuchet ms'; line-height: 16.7999992370605px; text-align: justify;""Heavy from the get-go, huh?" Phoenix murmured appreciatively./p  
p style="margin-top: 5px; margin-bottom: 5px; color: #777777; font-family: 'trebuchet ms'; line-height: 16.7999992370605px; text-align: justify;""You would taste so hot, the flavor of you strong and intoxicating in my mouth as I let you take charge of my head, hollowing my mouth to let you in." Miles swallowed, the tang of Phoenix's musk strong on his tongue. "Then… I'd pause to take my fingers in my mouth, covering them with saliva. You look so handsome like this, lying supine and letting your most basic instincts guide your actions."/p  
p style="margin-top: 5px; margin-bottom: 5px; color: #777777; font-family: 'trebuchet ms'; line-height: 16.7999992370605px; text-align: justify;"He could just picture Phoenix thrusting up into his own fist, savoring the friction and imagining it were Miles' mouth on his cock instead, mind so addled that he couldn't think straight. Then, perhaps, his next request would be received favorably…/p  
p style="margin-top: 5px; margin-bottom: 5px; color: #777777; font-family: 'trebuchet ms'; line-height: 16.7999992370605px; text-align: justify;""Phoenix… put your finger inside yourself."/p  
p style="margin-top: 5px; margin-bottom: 5px; color: #777777; font-family: 'trebuchet ms'; line-height: 16.7999992370605px; text-align: justify;""W-What!?"/p  
p style="margin-top: 5px; margin-bottom: 5px; color: #777777; font-family: 'trebuchet ms'; line-height: 16.7999992370605px; text-align: justify;""I would do it myself, but I don't happen to be in your close proximity."/p  
p style="margin-top: 5px; margin-bottom: 5px; color: #777777; font-family: 'trebuchet ms'; line-height: 16.7999992370605px; text-align: justify;"There was a long, stunned silence from Phoenix's end of the call, presumably because the man was weighing his options./p  
p style="margin-top: 5px; margin-bottom: 5px; color: #777777; font-family: 'trebuchet ms'; line-height: 16.7999992370605px; text-align: justify;""But… I'm pretty close already. Do I really need the stimulation? I thought you wanted the call to last, not end super quick."/p  
p style="margin-top: 5px; margin-bottom: 5px; color: #777777; font-family: 'trebuchet ms'; line-height: 16.7999992370605px; text-align: justify;""Phoenix-"/p  
p style="margin-top: 5px; margin-bottom: 5px; color: #777777; font-family: 'trebuchet ms'; line-height: 16.7999992370605px; text-align: justify;""And it's not like it would be the same as an actual em style="color: #000000;"dick/em, anyway. Wouldn't be nearly as thick or nearly as hot."/p  
p style="margin-top: 5px; margin-bottom: 5px; color: #777777; font-family: 'trebuchet ms'; line-height: 16.7999992370605px; text-align: justify;""While that may be true, Wright-"/p  
p style="margin-top: 5px; margin-bottom: 5px; color: #777777; font-family: 'trebuchet ms'; line-height: 16.7999992370605px; text-align: justify;""You know what would be even better? How about we finish this call and you drive on over in your fancy red car so you em style="color: #000000;"can/em do it yourself? Heck, maybe you could even throw in a bit more than just boring ol' fingering. Misery loves company."/p  
p style="margin-top: 5px; margin-bottom: 5px; color: #777777; font-family: 'trebuchet ms'; line-height: 16.7999992370605px; text-align: justify;""em style="color: #000000;"Please/em. Trust me on this." Miles sighed, exasperation mounting due to the pulsing arousal at his groin. "If we're going to have this call, we should at the very least experience it fully. I'll coach you through."/p  
p style="margin-top: 5px; margin-bottom: 5px; color: #777777; font-family: 'trebuchet ms'; line-height: 16.7999992370605px; text-align: justify;"Making a begrudgingly affirmative noise after another silence, the defense attorney conceded defeat./p  
p style="margin-top: 5px; margin-bottom: 5px; color: #777777; font-family: 'trebuchet ms'; line-height: 16.7999992370605px; text-align: justify;""I trust you, but this had better be really good. Or else… you're gonna have to come over and face a penalty." He teased./p  
p style="margin-top: 5px; margin-bottom: 5px; color: #777777; font-family: 'trebuchet ms'; line-height: 16.7999992370605px; text-align: justify;""Noted. Now, follow my lead." Miles brushed the innuendo aside, focusing on his pending dialogue instead. Finding his breath, he continued./p  
p style="margin-top: 5px; margin-bottom: 5px; color: #777777; font-family: 'trebuchet ms'; line-height: 16.7999992370605px; text-align: justify;""My fingers would find their way to your ass as I suck on your tip, savoring your pleasured moaning as I gently stroke over your perineum."/p  
p style="margin-top: 5px; margin-bottom: 5px; color: #777777; font-family: 'trebuchet ms'; line-height: 16.7999992370605px; text-align: justify;"Hearing Phoenix's breath grow more ragged, presumably because he had begun stroking himself again, Edgeworth smiled, urged on by the sound./p  
p style="margin-top: 5px; margin-bottom: 5px; color: #777777; font-family: 'trebuchet ms'; line-height: 16.7999992370605px; text-align: justify;""Taking my mouth off of your cock momentarily, I would bring my head lower and lick where my fingers had just been." His voice was smokier than before, but he kept going, the image of Phoenix creeping his hand downwards to touch himself burned into his mind and the raw sensation he felt at his own crotch growing stronger. "You always protest, but Iem style="color: #000000;"know/em you crave it; you love it when I do it like this, when my face is buried between your thighs, my tongue teasing with wet warmness at that oh-so sensitive spot right beneath your balls."/p  
p style="margin-top: 5px; margin-bottom: 5px; color: #777777; font-family: 'trebuchet ms'; line-height: 16.7999992370605px; text-align: justify;""Miles…" Wright gasped, his lover's name coming out as barely more than a few stuttered vowels. "Why do you- why do you have to be so em style="color: #000000;"damn/em good at talking like that?"/p  
p style="margin-top: 5px; margin-bottom: 5px; color: #777777; font-family: 'trebuchet ms'; line-height: 16.7999992370605px; text-align: justify;"The prosecutor laughed, pushing all the wind out of his body as he snorted. "I'd wet my fingers, bringing my free hand back up to pump your length- and then, slowly pressing one finger through tight muscle and into your ass-" Phoenix made a surprised cry, and Miles had to pause, the outburst making his erection jolt with its eroticism. "-I would take you into my mouth again, lapping the precome leaking from your slit as I push slowly, rubbing my digit against the slippery walls of your rectum."/p  
p style="margin-top: 5px; margin-bottom: 5px; color: #777777; font-family: 'trebuchet ms'; line-height: 16.7999992370605px; text-align: justify;"Their pace was growing frantic now, breaths unrestrained as long, speechless moments, save for the sounds of panting, wormed their way between Miles' words./p  
p style="margin-top: 5px; margin-bottom: 5px; color: #777777; font-family: 'trebuchet ms'; line-height: 16.7999992370605px; text-align: justify;""And once you're stretched a little more, just a little bit looser than I need you to be," Edgeworth swallowed hard, struggling to keep his voice steady, "I'd press another finger in, scissoring and thrusting a few more times before curling my fingertips upwards to hit your prostate at em style="color: #000000;"just/em-"/p  
p style="margin-top: 5px; margin-bottom: 5px; color: #777777; font-family: 'trebuchet ms'; line-height: 16.7999992370605px; text-align: justify;""em style="color: #000000;"Ah!/em"/p  
p style="margin-top: 5px; margin-bottom: 5px; color: #777777; font-family: 'trebuchet ms'; line-height: 16.7999992370605px; text-align: justify;""- the right em style="color: #000000;"angle/em." The last word came as a grunt as Miles felt pending release begin to coil at the base of his spine. "You're so good, writhing in my grasp as I drive my fingers in, hitting your prostate over and over, sending white hot pleasure searing up your spine."/p  
p style="margin-top: 5px; margin-bottom: 5px; color: #777777; font-family: 'trebuchet ms'; line-height: 16.7999992370605px; text-align: justify;""I-I can't-" Phoenix whimpered, his voice coming in soft cries and sobs as Miles' mind turned blank, focusing only on the moment./p  
p style="margin-top: 5px; margin-bottom: 5px; color: #777777; font-family: 'trebuchet ms'; line-height: 16.7999992370605px; text-align: justify;""Fuck yourself onto my fingers, Phoenix. The pressure is so good, so em style="color: #000000;"right/em, curling itself up around your spine-"/p  
p style="margin-top: 5px; margin-bottom: 5px; color: #777777; font-family: 'trebuchet ms'; line-height: 16.7999992370605px; text-align: justify;"With a stuttered, broken shout, Phoenix came, his voice taking to new heights as he felt the intense shock waves of orgasm rip through his body. Hearing that voice, Miles found his own release as he gave a few slow, final strokes, arching his head back as his own world stopped, the warm pulses of pleasure washing over him./p  
p style="margin-top: 5px; margin-bottom: 5px; color: #777777; font-family: 'trebuchet ms'; line-height: 16.7999992370605px; text-align: justify;"The call lay still for a few moments, the only sound above the silence the sound of recovering breaths./p  
p style="margin-top: 5px; margin-bottom: 5px; color: #777777; font-family: 'trebuchet ms'; line-height: 16.7999992370605px; text-align: justify;"strong style="color: #cc6361;"br /strong"So," Phoenix muttered, a sly grin creeping back into his voice despite the heaving, "are you coming over?"/p 


End file.
